A Different Vote
by Td4ever
Summary: What would've happened if Harold had changed the votes to Duncan instead of Courtney. How would the rest of the competition play out
1. Basic straining-introduction

"Whaaaat… You voted for Duncan over Harold" yelled an annoyed Courtney.

"Ya Dude I know that DJ and I didn't vote him off either"said Geoff

"Whatever good luck guys I'll be cheering for you from Juvy" said an unfased Duncan" O and Courtney win it for us."

"I will try my best" said Courtney "to fine the person who will did this and they will pay dearly" stated Courtney under her breath.

While four of the remaining killer bass members went to their cabins Harold stayed by the fire reflecting on why and how he got Duncan eliminate, but also feared for his life on what Duncan was going to do if he found out.


	2. X-treme torture

An: I don't own total drama all rights go to teletoon and fresh tv.

"Last time on Total drama island" said an unusually cheery Chris. " the contestants were put through one of their most brutal challenges yet at the hands of master chief aka chef" "but in the end it was bad boy Duncan who had recently gotten together with Courtney who took the walk of shame it was later revealed that Harold tampered with the votes to get back at duncan for bullying him, but now he is feared for his life on what duncan might do to him.

"It's seven in the morning here at camp wawanakwa" said Chris softly in a really loud helicopter "it's time to wake up the contestants in the most brutal way possible"

He then proceeds to blast an air horn through the the loud speakers angering everyone and especially Leshawna.

" ohhhh…. When I get my hands on him he is so going to pay for what he has done to me" said an extremely annoyed and angry Leshawna.

"I seriously don't think you want to" taunted Chris.

"Leshawna don't" said a concerned Gwen "you don't want to be kicked out of this competition do you….."

"And lose out on your chance at $100 000" said Chris grinning happily.

"Fine explain the challenge then Chris" said an annoyed Leshawna.

"I will its in three parts" said Chris " first is a skydive from this plane to the couch that your teammates will hopefully drag for you to land on Trent and DJ you guys are the two lucky ones that get to do this. Secondly you will be doing some moose riding Leshawna and Geoff the person who lasts the longest will win a point for their team. Lastly is a race to collect 5 flags for their team Bridgette you will drive for Bass Heather for the Gophers. Lindsay will ski for the Gophers while Harold will ski for the Bass any questions

everyone raises their hand

"Good" said Chris "now go eat"

confessionals:

Leshawna: when I get my hands on that wretched host he will pay

Gwen: Leshawna might have a little bit of an anger problem. Nah who am I kidding everyone hates Chris even more than Heather.

Courtney: someone must have messed with the votes last night. If Duncan, DJ, Geoff and myself all for sure voted for Harold than he should be gone. When I find the person who messed with the votes they are going to wish that….

Confessional scene cuts out

Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney and Owen are all in the mess hall eating brekfeast when Owen burps up a love poem.

"Wow I wonder who this is for" said Gwen "I bet it's for you."

"No it's got to be for you" said Bridgette happily. " Courtney who do you think it's for."

"I don't really care who it's for" exclaimed Courtney " all I can think about is who messed with the votes to get rid of Duncan."

"I bet it was Heather" said Gwen.

"That I can believe she has gotten rid of a lot of people" stated Courtney

" Guys don't rush to conclusions it could've been anyone or he could've gotten eliminated fairly."

"Heather had something to do with it and we will get her out as soon as possible" said Gwen " anyways I bet you two nights dessert that the poem was for me"

"O your so on" said a competitive Bridgette.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do" said Courtney.

But it was too late as Bridgette and Gwen had already left for the challenge.

"Argh they already left" said an annoyed Courtney "ewwww… What's that smell."

"Sorry" said Owen

Courtney rushes out quickly to catch up to Bridgette and Gwen before the challenge starts and to get away from Owen.

"Welcome to the first part of today's challenge an extreme skydiving challenge wher you will attempt to land on a couch pulled by your teammates hopefully they'll catch you" said Chris with a snicker. " Trent and DJ you guys are up."

Up in the plane Trent and DJ are getting ready to jump and Chris asks them to sign something in case they die. DJ then accidentally pushes Trent out of the plane then jumps himself screaming all the way. Meanwhile with the Screaming Gopher Heather, Lindsay, Gwen and Leshawna all are having trouble pushing their couch when they see

"Move it you big tub of lard" yelled Heather.

"Well he's not going to move" said Gwen.

" ohhh I have an idea" said Lindsay

"No" said the rest of the team

"How about…." Said Heather.

They then proceeded to paint a red X on Owen's butt for where Trent has to land. Trent then lands in the sand beside the couch.

Meanwhile with the killer bass.

"Do you know what's really romantic" Bridgette says to Geoff

Geoff just stares at her with dreamy eyes.

"Just give up Bridgette" said Courtney "it obviously wasn't him.

As she said that they see DJ falling from the sky with a parachute so she orders everyone to run. They actually catch him on the couch and Chris deems the Killer bass the winners of the first challenge. Just after that the couch folds on DJ and they all walk away whistling.

Trent is being taken away in a stretcher when Gwen asks him if he's done anything romantic recently, it before he could say anything Heather said

"Shut up weird goth girl he wouldn't take any interest in you anyway."

"You could quit putting people down Heather it's not nice" said Bridgette holding back Leshawna.

"Gwen…. Gwen" moaned Trent

"Yes Trent" exclaimed Gwen

"Is my hair messed up" said Trent

On the way to part two of the challenge Bridgette consoled Gwen.

"Guess it wasn't from Trent or Geoff then" said Bridgette "guess it was from someone else"

"You're right Bridgette" said Gwen " but who would write it"

"Well other than Trent and Geoff there's Owen, DJ and Harold." Said Bridgette as Harold fell out of the confessional with his pants at his ankles.

"Ya you take DJ I'll take Owen." Said Gwen.

The Bass and the Gophers both went to the center of the island where Leshawna and Geoff would participate in moose riding.

"There you guys are" said an impatient Chris " what took you guys so ******* long to get here…. Anyways doesn't matter Geoff you're up first."

While Geoff was getting on the Moose Bridgette decided to talk to DJ.

"So DJ have you written any haikus lately"

"So ask any weird questions lately" said DJ taunting Bridgette.

"Geoff your time starts now" said Chris. " and Geoff's out" said Chris confused as Geoff was thrown into a pile of dirty socks. " Leshawna you're up next" said Chris while Leshawna cracked her hands.

Leshawna is seen sitting on the moose right before chef was going to open the gates Leshawna somehow made the moose angry enough that the moose broke through the gates and sent her flying.

" somehow Leshawna was able to beat Geoff's time." Said Chris " the screaming gophers win part two of the challenge which means we are going to do my personal favourite the mud run.

In between the two challenges Gwen walks up to Owen. While Owens eating a piece of cake.

" so Owen crushing on any campers here on the island."

"No why would you think that." Said Owen

"No reason" said Gwen

confessional:

Gwen: we have now ruled out everyone on the island who could it be.

Courtney: Gwen and Bridgette currently looking for this mysterious person who wrote a love note to someone on the island. You want to know what I think I think that Chris wrote it just to mess with their minds.

Static

"Welcome to the final part of this challenge hopefully" Chris snickers. " anyway for this challenge one person will drive one will ski the person skiing must pick up flags to win. First up is Heather driving while Harold water skis."

"Yay go Heather" exclaimed a really excited Lindsay.

" don't worry I'll win it for us."

Heather stars the boatish thingy while Harold quickly loses his skis while chris's voice is commenting over the loud speaker.

"Flag one for Bass…

Flag two….three…four…..Harold now has all five flags and is heading for the the finish line….

….

…

…

…

…

Ohhhhhhhh…..Heather just crashed into a rock Harold does not get a point."

Awwwwww is all that was able to air from the rest of the killer basses.

Bridgette it's now your turn to drive Lindsay you're skiing.

Bridgette starts water skiing And her and Lindsay easily pass the finish line.

" the screaming gophers have crossed the finish line" said chris " But Lindsay forgot to pick up the flags."

"We were supposed to pick up flags" said a confused Lindsay

" yes you were" said Chris " which means the killer bass win today's challenge and are safe from elimination. Gophers I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.

At the elimination ceremony.

"You have all cast your votes in major decision" said Chris "one of you is going home tonight and you can't come back ever. Also since Trent couldn't vote for medical reasons he's auto safe. The first marshmallow of the night goes to…..

Owen next goes to…..

….

…

…

…Gwen and

….

….

…

….Lindsay. Heather and Leshawna the final marshmallow of the night goes to….

…..

….(Heather and Leshawna glare intensely at each other)

….

Heather.

"What how did I get eliminated it should have been a 3-2 vote to eliminate Heather" said Leshawna

"Sorry Leshawna but Heather gave me a piece of cake if I voted for you"

"You little…but before she could finish her sentence chef dragged her down the dock of shame.

"Leshawna wait" said ?. "I meant every word of that poem"

"Harold that was you" said Leshawna then all of a sudden they were making out when chef dragged her off of Harold and put her on the dock of shame when she said

"Harold win it for us".

An: well I finished this chapter earlier than I expected I hope you liked it I will take suggestions on who should win a challenge and who should be eliminated because the episode outcome will change when more contestants get eliminated.


	3. The brunch of disgustingness?

An: sorry for the long wait I've been on vacation for the last month and wasn't able to update. I leave again tomorrow so I rushed this chapter to get it out. I wish I had more time my apologies. The next update will either be next Monday or Tuesday

"Last time on total drama island" said Chris "are campers competed in their most difficult challenge yet where Leshawna got annoyed a lot. Bridgette and Gwen found a love note only for it to rip them apart trying to figure out who it was for. And after the promise of cake it was Leshawna who took the boat of losers home, but just before Harold revealed that he wrote the love note to Leshawna. Will the campers like what we have in store for them today. Probably not. Find out now on…..

Total

Drama

Island

All the campers came into the mess hall and sat on there respected sides.

"Um….chef where's brekfeast" Owen said while his stomach growled.

"Oh…..you'll get brekfeast soon" said Chris as chef and him chuckled. " for this next challenge there will be no Elimination and a weekend stay on a yacht.

everyone cheered

"It will also be a battle of the sexes" said Chris "so the girls will stay in the old gophers cabin guys you get the basses old cabin. Now go move into your new cabin."

On the way to the pack up there stuff Courtney and Bridgette were confronted by Heather.

"Hey guys" said Heather before she was interrupted.

"Don't bother Heather" said Courtney "I know your responsible for Duncan's elimination so not bother"

"Ok" Heather said confused. "So Bridgette how do you get that flawless you look beautiful is it natural? Heather said before she was interrupted again.

"Don't listen to her Bridgette" said Gwen "she's not worth it"

Heather scoffs and walks away.

When Bridgette and Courtney arrive the gopher girls are having an heated argument.

"Gwen why did you steal my makeup"yelled Heather

"I wouldn't dare touch that horrid stuff"Gwen retorted back.

"Girls can't we all get along" said Bridgette in the doorway

"Bridgette Courtney come in make yourself at home." Said a all of a sudden cheerful Heather

"Don't try to get sympathy from me Heather I know what you've done to everyone I'm not blind" said Courtney as she joined Gwen.

"Fine then" said Heather "Bridgette you could use some touch ups?"

"Um…..ok" said Bridgette

"Remember what's mine is yours" said Heather

"Bridgette nothing's free in this world" said Gwen "watch what you take from her"

Heather then proceeds to get ticked and puts duct tape halfway across the room

"This is our side and that's there's" said an annoyed Heather "chose which side your on but if you chose theirs you are like not allowed on our side".

"Can't we all just get along" states Bridgette calmly

"No" retorts everyone else.

Bridgette then shocks everyone and chooses the side of Heather and Lindsay. Meanwhile and the new guys cabin everyone gets along great and they make Geoff there leader because he had the longest burp.

everyone files in to the mess hall

"Welcome to today's challenge" said Chris as chef and him chuckle.

"Um….where's breakfast" said a hungry and confused Owen

"O you'll get breakfast Owen" said Chris as him and chef chuckle some more. "In today's challenge the brunch of disgustingness.

Confessionals:

Owen: aaaaaawwwwwweeeeeeeessssssssoooooooommmmmmmmeeeeee

Courtney: I got a stomach of steel

Heather: we better win this challenge

Bridgette:ohhh I hope we don't have to eat meat I'm a vegetarian

Static

" your first dish is served" said chef.

Everyone opens their trays for it to be bull testicles

"What is it" said a hungry Owen.

"It's beef testicles" said Chris

The guys seem grossed out except Owen who eats all his food before Chris even said what it was.

"What's the matter boys" taunted Heather "afraid of a little beef" she said as she finished her plate.

Harold casually points at Bridgette

"Why aren't you eating" stated Heather about to blow.

"I'm a vegetarian" said Bridgette about to cry. "I can't"

Heather then proceeds to force Bridgette to eat it which then scares the rest go the girls to eat it.

"Score is now 1-0 girls" said Chris. "Time for our next course who wants pizza."

"Oo oo I'll eat pizza with anything on it" said an excited Owen

"Anything" Chris said with a smirk. "How about live grasshopper with jellyfish and anchovies"

DJ then proceeds to puke all over Geoff. While Owen just shrugs it off and easily eats his piece of pizza even reaching for seconds, but not everyone was having an easy time with it.

"DJ you hold me down while Geoff you feed me that pizza slice" said Trent

Trent yelled something but we couldn't here him through Geoff shoving the pizza in his mouth.

However the guys efforts were futile as Heather just forced her team to eat it again.

"Ok…..ok" said Chris Furious "I thought this was going to be a challenge, but this is turning into a blowout and that's not good for ratings. So instead I'm going to let you own up to your best play in this game total. The best play wins the spa getaway for their team.

Confessionals

Heather: piece of cake I'm the only one actually playing this game I've got this

Courtney: the only time I haven't had things go my way is when duncan was eliminated. So I'm pretty sure I got this

Bridgette: my only power move in this game was getting rid of… Will it be enough

Harold: now that Duncan's gone the guys got this with all my. Mad skills

Static

"Ok" said Chris "Heather your up first"

"Well….. Where should I start" said Heather rather cheerfully "I first made an alliance with Lindsay and Beth then shortly after tricked Owen and izzy to vote…

"Sheesh….." Said Chris "manipulating those four are easy not to difficult" "Trent your next".

"All I did was make an alliance with Gwen" said Trent

"So boring" said Chris uninterested "if you don't have a decent play in the game don't say anything". "Any volunteers"

"I will" said Courtney

"If it's just getting rid of Katie and Sadie I don't want to hear it" said Chris getting annoyed.

"Well…" Said Bridgette " I made a move to get rid of Eva"

"Finally something that was interesting" said Chris almost enthusiastically. "Can anyone top that"

"I think I might" said Harold.

everyone snickers

"I switched the votes for duncan to get eliminated instead of me. And now that he's gone I don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh… Ya" said Courtney " you are so going to die" Courtney proceeds to attack Harold but Bridgette and Gwen hold her back.

"Because that was the biggest move Harold wins the spa getaway cruise for the guys" said Chris

The guys left on their cruise that night while the girls went back to there cabin.

Gwen and Courtney locked the other three girls out of the cabin when Courtney muttered

"Harold is so lucky he is on a weekend cruise…..


	4. No pain no gain

An: I do not own total drama the rights go to its producers and writers

"Last time on total drama island" said Chris Maclean " our contestants were split off into a battle of the sexes to see who reigned surpreme. The girls quickly hit a rough patch when heater made the ex killer bass chose a side while Courtney quickly went to Gwen's side Bridgette hesitated and eventually chose heathers side. The challenge was supposed to be a excessive eat off but the girls were creaming so I decided to spice things up a bit and make them confess their best play in the game which Harold won which left the guys on a weekend cruise away from the island. Oh ya Courtney also swore revenge on Harold.

theme song plays

confessional

Courtney: I can't believe Harold would do that especially to someone who helped with the team. He is so gone next chance I get.

Heather: with the bass fractured and Bridgette replacing Gwen in my alliance we can pick everyone off one by one.

Harold: gulps… Courtney I can handle her….gulps.

end of confessions

Lindsay, Heather, and Bridgette are all sitting on long chaires catching some rays when a fly lands on heathers nose.

Whack

"Ow….." Said Heather "Lindsay"

"Oops sorry Heather" stated Lindsay

"Hahahahahahahaha" laughed ?

"Gwen you'll be sorry" threatened Heather

"It was totally worth it" said Gwen

honk honk

"Great the boys are back" said Lindsay blandly

"Let me at him" said Courtney with Gwen and chef holding her back.

"What a weekend" stated Owen

"Ya….. It was totally awesome seeing the girls stuck here at camp"said Chris un motivated "I could let you celebrate but I would rather tell you that all teams are officially dissolved"

"Is that that all you got Maclean" stated Heather confidently

"No…." Said Chris "I have this"

"No way what is she doing here" said Trent

"Yep by popular audience demand it's Eva" said Chris

"That's right I'm back and I'm going to win. I'm also going to be paying special attention to my back stabbing bass team who voted me off" stated Eva confidently

"Also returning to camp" said Chris "it's Izzy"

"Oh….no" said everyone

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa" yelled Izzy

"Izzy we don't want to hear it" stated Chris loudly "get yourselves moved in"

"What's with the tape" said Eva

"Gwen and I got a little angry at each other" said Heather

"A little" said Courtney

Heather continued "but were all cool now right Gwen"

"We are" said Gwen sarcastically

"Yes. Gwen we are" said Heather

"Contestants report to the stage for your next challenge.

"Welcome to your next challenge" said Chris "wheel or fortune"

"Oh oh" said Owen "I love that game show"

"Close Owen" said Chris "it's really wheel or pain"

"You were supposed to be shocked people"

"We might've" said Heather

"If this was are first challenge" said Gwen

"But it isn't" said Courtney

"I was shocked" said Owen

"Thank you Owen" said Chris "because you were the one that was shocked you can go first"

"Well….well" said Owen "ok"

Owen spins the wheel and lands on turtle snaps.

"Owen you. Have to last 10 seconds in a hockey net with chef firing turtles at you" said Chris "and go"

Owen doesn't last to long. When chef shot the first one Owen was running away screaming in terror.

"Oh…" Said Chris "and Owen takes the first blow. You can now return to your new seat. Lindsay your up next." Spin the wheel of misfortune"

wheel spins

"Lindsay your dare Is marshmallow waxing"

Chef just threw the hot marshmallows on top of Lindsay who easily beat her challenge.

"Lindsay" said Chris " since you didn't complain once you can pick who goes next"

"Um no thanks" said Lindsay

"Um….. I change my mind… I chose …. Bridgette…. With lake leeches….. Because she's a backstabbing low life trader….grrrr"

"Wait I'll take her place" said Geoff

"Awwwe really" said Bridgette

" yep really" said Geoff

"That's great" said Chris "but if you can't complete the challenge you are both eliminated"

Geoff then proceeds to the barrel, but hops out

"Ohhh. 9.99999999999999999999 seconds so close you and Bridgette are now out." Said Chris

"Now let's see who else made the same mistake as geoff and cried uncle"

Gwen was then eliminated due to cheery music

Courtney survived bees around her face

Eva beat Sasquatch wawanakwa In a box

Trent was eliminated while hopping over skunks

DJ survived eating ice cream

Heather was eliminated due to chef almost cutting off her hair

Harold was eliminated in Courtney's challenge. We're she was unusually happy for seeing someone fail

Lindsay was eliminated by a wood pecker which also eliminated Courtney because Lindsay took Courtney's place

Izzy then survived electric eels

"Izzy since you didn't complain at all you chose who's next and…"said Chris

"Oh oh pick me with the poison ivy spa treatment" said an excited izzy

"Ya I know" said Chris "ok. Legal says its clear so let's do it".

Ok chef take off the poison ivy" said Chris

"No…no it feels great" said izzy

"You stuck it out"said Chris " but sadly you eliminated yourself"

"After 20 rounds of torture we are down to the sudden death round" said Chris "DJ if you can last ten seconds with a grizzly…."

"No I'm not doing that" said a scared DJ "I forfeit the challenge"

"Ohh what a strange turn of events" said Chris "Eva wins inviceability and she's safe for now"

"Welcome contestants" said Chris "if you do not get a marshmallow tonight you must immediately go to the dock of shame catch the boat of losers and you can't come back ever

The first marshmallow of the night goes to ….

Eva

….

…..

…..

….

Courtney

…

…..

…

Heather

…

…

…..

…..

Trent

…

…

…

DJ

…..

…..

….

Lindsay

…..

…..

….

Izzy

….

…

…

Owen

….

….

…

Geoff

…..

….

….

….

Harold

Ladies this is the final marshmallow of the the evening and the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen.

"Awe good luck guys" said Bridgette

Bridgette said all her good byes and kissed Geoff

voting confessionals

Eva: Bridgette is so going down

Courtney: goodbye Harold

Bridgette: Heather told us to vote Gwen so that's what I'm doing

Harold: I told the guys to vote Bridgette with Eva so we aren't outnumbered

Trent: Harold told us are best hope was to vote for Bridgette

Geoff: Harold told be to vote for Bridgette, but I don't trust him so I vote for Harold

Heather: duh Gwen

Lindsay: Heather told us to vote for gene so I am

Izzy: bye Gwen

Owen: sorry Bridgette Harold told me to vote for you

Gwen: Courtney's out for revenge sorry Harold

DJ: sorry Bridgette it's our best bet if we want to win

Vote count:

Bridgette:5

Gwen: 4

Harold:3

An: sorry for the month delay but I was o. Holidays and then school started up again. I am hope to have the next chapter updated within the next two weeks.


	5. Just an authors note sorry

Sorry everyone this is just an An I decided to put up a poll on my page to see who you guys wanted voted out.

*sneak preview*

"I can't believe Bridgette was voted out" said Courtney

"I know I was happy to work with her" said Gwen

"I'm glad she's gone" said Eva "and your next backstabbing traitor" said Eva to Courtney

"Oh…..well" said Heather "she had to go at some point right"

"All campers please report to the stage pronto" said Chris through a loud speaker

An: I know it's short but I'm trying to finish this chapter and have it up by Monday at the latest.


	6. Search and do not destroy

"Last time on told drama island" said a cheery Chris McLean "I had the campers compete in the most difficult challenge yet the no pain or no gain challenge yet. Oh right we also brought back two losers izzy and Eva, but that wasn't the highlight. The highlight was that Harold convinced the guys to vote for Bridgette knowing that Eva would vote for her to which gave them the majority to eliminate her. Who will be eliminated next on the most dangerous episode yet find out right here on

Total

Drama

Island

"I can't believe Bridgette was voted out" said Courtney

"I know I was happy to work with her" said Gwen

"I'm glad she's gone" said Eva "and your next backstabbing traitor" said Eva to Courtney

"Oh…..well" said Heather "she had to go at some point right"

"All campers please report to the stage pronto" said Chris through a loud speaker

"Welcome contestants" said Chris with a parrot on his shoulder "today's challenge is you are looking for pirate treasure.

"Um…reality check" said an annoyed Heather "were 16 not 6"

"Right you are you scallywags"said Chris with a terrible pirate accent "which is why we made them more deadly"

"You just to ask didn't you" said Gwen rather annoyed

"Campers come take a piece of wood on where you will find your key." Said Chris

everyone takes one

Heather gets chefs fridge

Lindsay has to get hers from a bees hive

Eva has to wrestle an alligator

Trent has to swim with sharks

Owen has to get his from a bear

Courtney has to jump through fire

Harold has to find a bunny rabbit

Geoff has to swim in the septic tank

DJ has to get his from a small branch

Gwen has to go fishing for skunks

And Izzy needs to find a poisonous snake

"Contestants you have exactly to 6:00pm eastern standard time to complete this challenge" said Chris "so…. Why aren't you moving yet GO!"

"Oh campers by the way I have decided to hide a hidden immunity idol somewhere in one of the chests if you find it you can use it right before you are eliminated"

"NOW GO!"

Heather casually walks Into chefs kitchen to get her key. She opens the fridge to see chef right there but she has a plan.

"Give me the key or I'll mame you"

Chefs easily gives her the key

Confessionals

Heather: like taking candy from a baby

end confessional

"Courtney how do you suggest I get my key out of the skunk hole" said Gwen

"I don't know why don't you ask Trent" said Courtney expectantly.

"Fine but who should we eliminate at the ceremony" said Gwen "and bot harold we need the guys were on the outs with the girls"

"Fine we can eliminate either Heather or Eva" said Courtney "but you have to talk to Trent"

"Fine I will and go do your challenge" said Gwen "hey Trent"

"Oh hey Gwen" said Trent hurriedly "I already found my key do you want some help getting yours"

"Ya" said Gwen rather dreamily

"Ok all we have to do is pour a bucket of water down the hole and it will wash right out" said Trent

"You think that will work" said Gwen

"Totally" said Trent as he got a bucket of water and poured it down the hole

"Wow" said Gwen as she grabbed her key. "I can't believe that worked"

"Ya I….." Trent was cut off as Gwen locked her lips onto his.

"Ugh" said Heather "another alliance I ha e to deal with. Wait a minute"

"LINDSAY" Heather yelled

"What Heather" said Lindsay

"I want you to write a love letter to Trent" said Heather

"Why" said a confused Lindsay "I thought Gene liked him"

"You mean Gwen"said Heather "I know that's the point we need to split them apart because there alliance is to strong" "oh and tell him to meet by the dock and address it for. Gwen"

"Ok Heather" said Lindsay "you can count on me.

"What kind of drama will Heather unfold we will see when we come back" said Chris

commercial break

"So far three campers have their keys Gwen Trent and Heather and Courtney is thinking strategically on how to get her key"

"Gwen" said Courtney

"Ya" said Gwen

"What is I just pour water on the fire and then just get my key" said Courtney

"That could work" said Gwen "well it worked for me"

Courtney proceeds to pour water over the fire

"That was to easy" said Courtney " Chris you have gotten soft."

"I have not gotten soft" said Chris "have I"

Meanwhile on the dock

heather cries

"You should go talk to her" said Lindsay

"Ah…fine" said Trent

"Um…Heather" said Trent "are you ok"

"Ya it's just that Gwen has been so mean to me and…."said Heather

"Oh really" said Trent confused

"Yes" said Heather as she sees Gwen in the background so she pulls Trent in and kisses him.

Gwen tears up and runs away

Trent also runs away teared up

"Hey" said Courtney "what's up"

"Heather and Trent kissed" said Gwen "and I he liked me"

Courtney stampedes out of the girls cabin with fire in her eyes

"Heather is so out of here"

She then proceeds to tell everyone that they had to get rid of Heather she even told Harold

"All campers report to the amphitheatre" said Chris McLean over a loud speaker

Everyone who got a key besides Owen got a prize when

"Yes" said ? "I win invincibility again"

Everyone smiles deviously

"Welcome campers" said Chris "marshmallows represent a tasty treat to roast by the fire. And if you don't get one you must immediately report to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers and leave for good. The first marshmallow goes to

Eva

….

…

…

Courtney

….

…

….

Trent

….

….

….

Owen

,…..

….

….Lindsay

…..

…..

Geoff

…..

Izzy

…..

….

…

DJ

Harold, Heather Gwen there are two marshmallows left on this plate and the loser is

…..

…

….

…..

…

…..

Heather time for you to go"

"Actually I have the invincibility statue"

"Wow didn't see that coming so the person with the next highest number of votes will be sent home and that is

….

….

….

….

….

Harold

"Aww bye guys"

You won't be missed traitor" said Courtney "be sure to say hi to duncan for me"

"Oh shizzle" said Harold

votes

Heather I vote for Gwen

Gwen sorry Heather

Geoff Harold's behind Bridgette getting kicked off so good bye

Eva Harold back stabbing traitors need to be eliminated

Harold everyone agreed to vote Heather

Courtney sorry Gwen I have to vote for Harold

Trent goodbye Heather

Lindsay everyone agreed to vote of DJ right

Izzy Se ya Heather

Owen Bye Heather thanks for the cake Gwen

DJ bye Heather

Vote count

Heather 6 (void)

Harold 3 ( eliminated)

Gwen 1

DJ 1

An: well finished this chapter earlier than expected maybe I can get the next one up by Monday instead. I will update my poll on who should be eliminated next, but I already know who it's gonna be and your all going to be shocked. Anyway read And review please I only have 6 reviews.


End file.
